Marvel Hellcat
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In the gender bent world of marvel a Once Famous Teen actor. Patrick walker is asked to paly in the film Hellcat and sees this as his big time. Now dealing to become a hero him self becomes the hero Hellcat and helps Hollywood in his own way


Fame and Vice Part one

We are shown at Hollywood where at a Apartment witch belonged to a once Famous teen Actor from a old tv show.

In his room he was sleeping on the sofa with a comic over his face well the Big screen tv was still on.

Than the door open and his roommate shows up who was a young woman who was Part Greek and Part American with short black hair and blue eyes.

Was coming back from her Boyfriend who just found her roommate sleeping on the sofa.

Than the once Famous teen actor started to wake up and looked around and wonder where he is.

Hey where am I ? asked the actor who was looking at his watch.

You were pulling a all nighter Patrick said his Roommate

Wait how do you know Tilly ? asked Patrick looking a little confused.

Well me and my boyfriend saw some pics of you and your friends partying she said showing him updates on Book space.

Oh crap said Patrick as he looked shocked about this. This is bad he said.

Look you really got to stop doing this said Tilly you cant keep going wild and make things about you she said to him.

Look Tilly I am just having fun he said I was the actor from the show Patrick hedy Mr America he said hell I even co-star with a once famous star he said to her.

That was seven years ago replied Tilly this is the real world now she said to him.

Anyway I am going to make Breakfist she said and heads back to her room to get her bag away.

Than Patrick phone rings and he saw it was in the fish tank.

Oh come on said Patrick what kind of Idiot puts a phone in the fish tank ? he asked him self

You did replied Tilly as she pop her head out of the window.

Oh thank you for clearing that out for me said Patrick as he got his phone out from the fish tank and had a look to see who it was.

Oh great dad he said to him self than he Answered it.

Hello ? asked Patrick Oh hey dad he said

Hey Patrick said his father as he was looking out of his window office.

I have good news he said the studio wants you to play in the superhero Film Hellcat he said to him.

You mean that Famous Superhero film from 2002 ? he asked as he looked amazed.

That is now being remade said his father as he looked at the reports.

So why are you asking me for this ? asked Patrick a little confused.

I want you to start your acting aging said His dad look just think about it okay he asked him oaky ?

Sure dad said Patrick as he felt something good has finally happened.

Anyway could you please talk to your sister as well ? he asked she miss you he said

I will try said Patrick okay buy he said and puts his phone down.

Who was that ? asked Tilly a little confused.

My dad he said I think I got a big time part he said

That great right ? she asked him you can now part things behind you she said

I don't know said Patrick I mean I was on a show for seven years he said I don't know what to think he said as he looked out of the window.

You know what they say replied Tilly Hollywood is like a giant spiders web everyone is in its web but after a few drinks and partying and devoricing you have no idea what you are anymore she said to him.

Yeah your right said Patrick looking out of the window.

I better get going said Patrick I am meant to see my girlfriend Diane hellstorm at starcosta coffee he said

You mean the actress from that Film Child of Satan ? Tilly asked God that movie sucked she said with a shock on her face.

Yeah well she happens to be the godmother of the movie thing he said to her and heads to his home to get changed.

Later at the Streets Patrick was with his girlfriend Diane Hellstorm at starcosta coffee who are having a some coffee and are talking.

Diane was on her I-phone looking at her stuff well Patrick was talking to his girlfriend about his new film deal.

You see I am going to be in the superhero film Hellcat he said to her.

That nice said Diane as she was looking at her phone.

Are you even lising to me ? asked Patrick a little confused.

Oh yeah I am said Diane as she was looking at her phone.

Than a young woman came up to theme who wanted to asked what they wanted.

What would you like to drink ? she asked as she got her note book and pen out.

Yes I would like a Mocho logo none milk tea please said Diane as she looked at her phone.

I will have a devil dino milkshake said Patrick.

Oh so your not a man than said Diane as she mocked him for his order.

Look I just want a easy drink said Patrick is that a crime ? he asked her.

Oh god your such a wimp said Diane.

Than why did you want me to come than ? asked Patrick as he got annoyied.

I am breaking up with you she replied god you don't do anything beside live back in the past she said and with that she left.

After that the young woman took her seat to see if she is okay.

Don't let her get to you she said anyway I think your a good actor she said to him.

So I take it you watch my old show years ago ? he asked

Oh yes I have all the dvds she said and by the way if you want to talk here my phone number she said as she handed it to him.

And she left with Patrick knowing someone was looking out for him.

Later at Wonder studio office a famous movie Dirator known as Britney carr was talking with Patrick about her film remake.

As you know Patrick this new film is a real big deal and could make us a lot of money she said to him better yet this might help you be renumber than that sitcom show she said

Yeah but you really think I am the right guy for the job ? asked Patrick I am not sure I am up for it he said

Don't say that replied Britney you have promse she said to him and this role could help you she said to him.

I want you to see the costume first hand she said as she got her keys and they went outside to the prop room to show the Hellcat costume

Outside Britney open the door to where the Hellcat costume is and showed it to him.

And here is the next work of art she said to him showing the Hellcat costume kept in a case.

Than Patrick looked at it amazed buy the costume.

Okay I'll do it he said to her.

End of part one


End file.
